


Any Other Way

by MuteHero86



Series: Big Hero 6 Drabbles [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Hidashi - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hamada bros, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Short & Sweet, Sibling Incest, Tadashi Lives, hidashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuteHero86/pseuds/MuteHero86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi reflects on his relationship with Hiro.<br/>(Implied Hidashi) (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble.  
> I picture movie aged Hiro but nothing is said for it to be tagged underage.

I know that this is wrong.

I've always known that this is wrong.

In fact, I still think it's wrong.

But it's hard not to pursue my life without him. Without him in my arms at night, when the world becomes just me and him. When my senses are being filled by only him.

It's hard to think it's wrong when his smile makes me smile even in the darkest of times. That when I'm with him, we can pull through anything. With him, the impossible becomes the possible.

Even though I wake up in the middle of the night with sweat covering my whole body and my heart racing, I am greeted by my whole life in the form of a single body. A single boy.

Even though I'm haunted by the authority, I always wake up to his beautiful brown eyes. Ones that I can get lost in, even if it's the thousandth time I've see them.

My mind tortures me with images of my mother and father, telling me that this was never their intentions; that this is disgusting, never to be accepted by anyone.

Cold silky skin will always greet me with open arms. Because the owner of them feels the same way, understands the same pain and torture.

Because even though we both suffer the mental abuse, we wouldn't have wanted life any other way.

Than to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking prompts/requests.  
> Looking to collab with someone on a hidashi story.
> 
> Hmu.


End file.
